El tiempo que pasaste
by karumene-san
Summary: Tras algun tiempo, en algun lugar perdido cerca de Kohona Takeru espera ser alguien para ellos. Hinata y sus problemas familiares hace que todo sea algo más complicado, mientras que Gaara se esfuerza por cambiar de nuevo. Aqui esta la segunda parte .
1. Cuando todo cambia

Vuelvo a la carga esta vez con una secuela de "todo por un minuto" espero que os guste. Esto va dedicado a todos aquellos que me dijeron que siguiera con la historia, me inspiraron!!!

"**Cuando todo cambia"**

El cielo estaba despejado, una solitaria nube blanca como el algodón lo cruzaba, él la miraba tirado sobre la hierba algo soñoliento, buscaba la forma que pudiera tener, el sol le daba directamente en los ojos, pero apenas la molestaba.

Repentinamente algo se interpuso entre el sol y él pues dejo de notar su calor en la cara. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver la silueta de alguien familiar mirándole seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres hermanito?- se sentó sobre la hierba y miró sonriente al recién llegado.

-¿Qué hacías ahí tirado como un animal?- le dijo sin dejar que una simple sonrisa asomara su rostro,- te he buscado un buen rato.

Finalmente se sentó junto a un árbol y sacudió su roja cabellera dejándole ese aire alborotado de siempre,

-¿Para que me buscabas?- ahora el tono del chico era como mínimo molesto, se puso en pie y se sentó de nuevo pero esta vez apoyado en el árbol donde se cobijaba el pelirrojo.

-Solo quería verte,- afirmo este, aunque su tono no era demasiado creíble,- ¿acaso no soy tu hermano mayor?

-Si, el mismo que lleva casi dos años sin venir a verme…

Era cierto, hacía ya casi dos años que todo había vuelvo a la normalidad, bueno, todo no, desde entonces él vivía allí, en mitad del bosque, sin apenas contacto con nadie, y todo gracias a la genial idea de su "querido" hermano mayor.

-No puedo dejar la aldea por mucho tiempo, no después de lo que paso.

Ahora era el hermano mayor el que hablaba con un extraño tono de melancolía.

-¿Acaso extrañas ese tiempo en el que te volvieron a considerar el chico malo?

-No… definitivamente no lo extraño…- tardó un tanto en pronunciar su respuesta,- lo que si extraño es tener la libertad que tenía hace ya algunos años…

-No hablemos de libertad, soy yo el que esta aquí en el bosque, en la libertad más absoluta, y a la vez tan encerrado como si de un pajarito se tratase.

El pelirrojo le miró tristemente, sus perfilados ojos estaban cristalinos, parecía que algo le aterraba, o tal vez simplemente estaba triste por algo.

-Hermano, ¿paso algo con Hinata-san tal vez?

-Takeru… por que siempre que vengo el tema acaba siendo ella…

-¿Siempre?... si vinieras tal vez lo sería, pero contéstame.

-En parte si es ella, en parte soy yo, en parte es este sitio, en parte lo es todo…

-No es tu costumbre decir las cosas claramente ¿no?- Takeru se tumbó ya cansado de estar en aquella incómoda posición,- tienes ya 21 años y aun no aprendiste a hablar sin dar rodeos, eres tan crio como la última vez, cuando no podías plantarle cara a esa joven chica.

-…

-Lo ves, has venido aquí por algo y no me lo dices, así no podré hacer nada, de modo que vete si vas a seguir así.

…………………………………………………

-Naruto-kun ¿Dónde vas?

-Solo… voy a entrenar, ya sabes, en el bosque es donde mejor se entrena Ino.

-Vale, pero chico, deberías dejar un poco ese entrenamiento intensivo, y buscarte un novia de una vez, supongo que algún día te presentare a alguien y así dejaras de darnos la lata a Shino y a mí.

-Ok,- el chico se alejo de la rubia con un simple movimiento de mano, se dirigió al bosque cargado con una bolsa con ramen.

-Oye Takeru, ¿te apetece comer antes de ponernos a…?- apenas había llegado al claro donde tenía el chico su pequeña casa y ya le estaba hablando a voces, pues esperaba alguna de las típicas bromas de su compañero de entremientos.

-Hola Naruto…- una voz fría y muy familiar salió de detrás de un árbol.

-Eto… hola Gaara-sama, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Que bien que ustedes dos se conozcan, así me ahorro presentaciones incómodas.

La vez de Takeru salió de la rama de un árbol cercano.

-Por cierto Naruto, nunca me ha venido mejor un tazón de ramen, aunque este frío.

El muchacho se acercó a Naruto y le arrebató la bolsa, se sentó en la rama de un árbol cercano y comenzó a comer rápidamente.

-Naruto, hoy me gustaría hablar con Takeru, si te fueras me harías un gran favor.

El aludido miró con mala cara a Gaara, aunque se llevaban bien y eran buenos amigos, le molestaba que hiciera esas cosas.

-Lo siento Gaara-sama- dijo dandole ironía al titulo,- pero había quedado con Naruto-kun y no contigo, de modo que tu eres el que tiene que irse o bien esperar.

……………………………………………………………..

-Soy mayor padre, lo suficientemente madura como para saber lo que hago, y soy lo suficientemente mayor como para irme de casa y que me dejes actuar por mi cuenta ya, estoy cansada de ser la niña chica y mimada, padre.

La chica le gritaba a su padre desde la puerta de su casa, con lágrimas en los ojos tras la fuerte discusión de esa mañana.

-¡Déjame vivir mi vida!, y deja de intentar llevarla por donde tu quieres que valla.

-Pero Hinata, hija mia… yo hago esto por que es lo mejor para ti. No te conviene ese niñato, ni te conviene irte allí.

-Padre, no es ningún niñato, el me quiere y yo le quiero. Llevo años discutiendo eso contigo y aún no lo entiendes. Olvida de una vez su pasado y piensa en mí, en mi futuro y en que me haría feliz, ¿acaso no deseas ver feliz a tu hija?

La chica ya se giraba para salir de su casa, llevaba una ligera bolsa al hombro, como si hubiera metido dos cosas de manera apresurada.

-Hinata te prohíbo que cruces esa puerta, y te prohíbo que te cases con ese niño.

-¡Padre! Ya no somos niños, ya deberías haber asimilado que he crecido, ya soy mayor de edad y soy madura, ya se que es lo que me conviene hacer.

La chica salió de su casa y sin volver la vista atrás salió por la puerta principal sin apenas contener las lágrimas que asomaban tímidas.

…………………………………………………………………..

-Gaara, ¿me vas a decir a que has venido de una vez o no?

-Te hubiera dicho antes, pero te has puesto a discutir y a entrenar.

Gaara seguía sentado en el mismo sitio pacientemente, ahora que los chicos habían hecho un descanso para el almuerzo volvía a intentar hablar con su hermanastro.

-Pues ahora no te voy a interrumpir, así que dilo de una vez…

-Takeru, me voy a casar con Hinata, y se va a venir a la aldea de la arena finalmente, y me preguntaba si quería venir a la boda como mi hermano para… para de ese modo poder quedarte ya en la aldea tranquilo.

Takeru y Naruto se miraron asombrados, era cierto que llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero Naruto, como amigo de Hinata, sabía que el padre de ella siempre se había negado a ese noviazgo, pero lo que más asombraba a ambos era que Gaara estuviera diciendo todo aquello.

-Gaara, después de todo este tiempo ¿piensas que voy a volver allí como si nada?, ese ya no es mi lugar, yo ya no tengo lugar…

Naruto parecía realmente molesto por aquella conversación, él había acompañado a Takeru desde que este se instaló allí, era un buen compañero de entrenamientos y un buen amigo, él sabía que había pasado cuando apareció de improviso en la aldea y todo lo que se había liado.

-Además Gaara,- dijo sin dejar que su hermano hablara- ¿no te sentirias incomodo si yo estuviera en el mismo lugar que Hinata de nuevo?, por lo que parece ella también ha estado muy ocupada desde hace mucho tiempo, no la he visto por aquí, ni cuando tu venias.

Gaara miró al suelo, era cierto, Hinata no había ido… por algo muy sencillo, Gaara había puesto mil excusas para que ella no fuera, y ni siquiera le había dicho donde estaba.

-Si no ha venido será… -Takeru le miró de reojo enojado,- no se por que será ¿vale? Pero tu siempre le has agradado, no le va a molestar… Takeru,- esta vez era él, el que le miraba casi implorante.- tienes que venir, al fin y al cabo eres mi hermano pequeño, ¿no?

-Lo siento, yo no soy hermano de nadie que este aquí, lo siento pero tendré que pedirte que te vallas.

Gaara se puso en pie a la vez que Takeru, se miraron unos segundos.

-Solo te iba a decir que fueras allí con Hinata, al fin y al cabo ella tendrá que ir sola.

………………………………………………………………….

-¡Ino! ¿Has visto a Naruto hoy?

Hinata corrió hacia su amiga.

-Hinata, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde vas?

La chica le miro preocupada, aún tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Es solo… me he peleado con mi padre y me voy, busco a Naruto, porque Gaara me dijo que lo buscara a él hoy.

-Naruto se fue al bosque esta mañana y cuando va no vuelve hasta que anochece.

-Bueno me voy al bosque, gracias Ino, yo lo sabré encontrar.

…………………………………………………………………

-Gaara, ¿Cómo ha ido la cosa?- Temari salió de algún sitio del bosque cuando Gaara pasó por allí.

-No hay forma, no viene, pero ya no me importa, solo espero que a Hinata le haya ido mejor con su padre…

………………………………………………………………….

Miraba a un lado y a otro, no veía nada incluso con el byakugan.

Siguió corriendo un rato, ya estaba cansada y la tarde avanzaba rápido.

De pronto vio algo, eran dos, uno de ellos era Naruto… el otro… un viejo conocido.

Apuntes: wenas, espero que si os vais a leer esto sea porque mi otra historia os gusto. Yo me animé a escribirlo por vuestros comentarios, es como… una segunda parte, una parte que se centra un poco menos en la historia de Gaara e Hinata tal vez, pero que aún así va a seguir con ellos P

Espero que os guste igual que la otra

Muchos saludos, visitos & hugs


	2. Unas horas de tensión

Bueno tras esta larga pausa vuelvo a la escritura, actualizare la historia todos los fines de semana, ahora con el instituto tendré poco tiempo para escribir realmente.

Pero bueno aquí os dejo con la historia…

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a _Kishimoto-sam, _con excepción de Takeru-kun 3

La tarde ya estaba avanzada, el sol se ocultaba lentamente, los pocos rayos que aún calentaban el bosque se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles.

Uno de esos rayos dio de pronto en los claros ojos de Hinata, al mirar al lugar donde había visto a Naruto, se paró unos segundo pero siguió corriendo, ya estaba muy cerca, ahora oía sus voces discutir sobre algo.

-¡Hinata!- Naruto vio llegar a la chica jadeante al claro,-¿de donde vienes?¿te pasa algo?

Takeru al oír el nombre de la chica dio un salto y se puso en pie, su expresión cambio, fue desde la preocupación o la melancolía que le había obligado a sentir su hermano hasta el enfado que sintió al verla llegar allí de pronto, justo después de haber escuchado todo lo que Gaara le había dicho.

-Naruto- dijo la chica en un largo suspiro, y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo, estaba cansada y aún con ganas de llorar- menos mal que te he encontrado, no se que voy a hacer.

Takeru miraba aquello desde su posición, Naruto había caído al suelo bajo el peso de la chica y allí la abrazo fraternalmente.

-Tranquila Hinata… cuéntame que te ha pasado.

La chica se despegó un poco de su amigo y con trabajo comenzó a relatar la pelea con su padre, no dijo nada de Gaara o de su próxima boda.

-Entonces es verdad que te casas…- Naruto dijo esto un poco triste, mirando ahora a Takeru.

-Si,- le contestó la chica tímidamente,- y mi padre no podrá impedirlo…pero yo no quiero estar peleada con él.

La tensión se notaba en el ambiente, en ese momento Hinata giró la cabeza para vez a quien miraba Naruto, y recordó esa otra silueta que había visto al llegar.

-¿¡Takeru-kun!?

El chico la miró molesto.

-Hace mucho ya te dije que no me llamaras así.

El muchacho parecía mucho más molesto ahora, tras haber visto la expresión de sorpresa de la chica.

-E-es cierto,- la chica bajó la vista al notar esa expresión en la cara de Takeru,- entonces Take-kun…

Hinata sonrió intentando aliviar un poco el ambiente, pero al oír ese comentario Takeru se giró molesto.

-Por favor vete de aquí, no se que es lo que querrá Gaara, pero me molesta que los dos os comportéis así.

Hinata confusa miró a Naruto buscando una explicación en su rostro.

-Takeru, la chica no tiene a donde ir y ¿la vas a echar?-Naruto intentaba convencer a su amigo.- Dejarla que pase aquí la noche, no sería responsable dejarla partir sola en mitad de la noche.

Takeru miró a Naruto con cara de odio.

-Ella se queda si tu te quedas…

Naruto mostró una sonrisa juguetona e hizo una expresión de triunfo, lo que hizo que Hinata soltara una risa nerviosa y que Takeru se girara mosqueado.

……………………………………….

-Pero aquí no tenemos sitio los tres…-Naruto miraba el interior de la cabaña, si que cabían los tres, pero no tenían mantas, ni nada, solo las de Takeru, y no parecía muy por la labor de compartirlas. –Takeru es de mala educación, me has invitado a quedarme y no me dejas las mantas… ¿Qué pensaré ahora de ti?

Takeru le miró con esa cara de enfado, la cara de un niño pequeño cuando quieren quitarle ese caramelo que esta tan dulce.

-No me importa lo que pienses, ustedes dos se han acoplado por que han querido, yo no tengo por que daros mis cosas.

-Hinata dile algo, yo quiero esas mantas…

Naruto seguía igual, y estuvo así tanto tiempo que finalmente Takeru le dio sus mantas.

-¡Tómalas y vete a dormir a donde quieras!

El chico se las tiró molesto, pero tras ver la cara de Naruto sonriente, con sus cicatrices y demás no pudo hacer otra cosa que empezar a reírse.

-Naruto, algún día te tocara madurar…- dijo Takeru por lo bajo mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse en pie con todas esas mantas encima.

Una bocanada de aire muy frió entro de pronto. Hinata abrió su bolso y sacó una chaqueta más que se puso.

-Hinaataa!!- Naruto llamaba a la chica de forma un tanto cómica, ya metido entre las mantas,- Hinata ven aquí, duerme esta noche conmigo, así no tendrás frió…

Tanto Hinata como Takeru se giraron hacía Naruto y le miraron sorprendidos.

-O-oye no penséis nada raro… dejad de mirarme así por favor…

Naruto salió de entre las sabanas y estaba totalmente vestido.

Hinata suspiró algo aliviada, y fue con él.

-Gracias Naruto-kun.

Se quitó la chaqueta que se había puesto sobre la otra y se metió entre las sábanas.

-Takeeeruuu!!-grito de seguido Naruto,- ven aquí y no me dejes pasar frió esta noche…

De nuevo los dos chicos se giraron a mirarle extrañados.

-… de verdad sois los dos unos mal pensados… - dijo Naruto al ver sus reacciones,- aquí cabe otro más si nos achuchamos un poquito, y así Takeru tampoco pasará frió esta noche…

-No importa, no podría dormir ahí dentro.

-Veeengaaa, no me seas sieso…

Takeru le miró de reojo, y después de mirarle sus ojos se desplazaron hasta donde estaba Hinata, la cual a pesar de los gritos de Naruto ya estaba dormida placidamente.

Naruto sonrió al ver la dirección de sus ojos.

-Nada ha cambiado para ti, ¿no?

-Cállate.

Finalmente el frió venció a Takeru, el cual se acostó de lado mirando a ninguna parte sin apenas lograr dormir en toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

………………………………………….

-¿Entonces no viene?- una oscura voz salió de un pequeño rincón apenas iluminado.

-Parece ser que no,- dijo el hombre de forma serena.

-Pero eso no es posible, tiene que venir, si o si.- Ahora había hablado una mujer que se situaba justo enfrente del joven.

-Es cierto, tendremos que hacer algo, si no viene comenzara una guerra y nuestra armada no esta preparada para eso, todo el pueblo sufrirá las consecuencias.

"Entupidos ancianos" pensó Kankuro mientras seguían quejándose y diciendo cosas absurdas para hacer que alguien volviera a la aldea.

-Señores, señoras, solo podemos confiar en que finalmente vendrá, Gaara ha ido a por él, y aunque su primera respuesta sea negativa todos conocemos a Gaara, y hará todo lo que este en su mano para salvar la aldea.

-Kankuro, aún sois jóvenes, no sabéis lo poderoso que pueden llegar a ser, y la destrucción que pueden ocasionar…

Mi comentario: . okay, me quedo extraño este capitulo, pero después de todo es un capitulo de paso, para aclarar algunas cosas, liar otras más, y lo mejor P poner bien clara las relaciones entre la gente.

Me despido, quizás actualice antes de lo que creéis jeje

Visitos & hugss


End file.
